The Will To Go On
by Loki Of Asgard8
Summary: The Avenger's tower is under attack, could it be possible that this person- no this 'thing' could out smart Tony Stark and the rest of the Avengers? Read & review please.
1. Can you hear the banging?

Tony felt his heart pound against his chest. He was running, but from who? No... From what? This time not even Tony knew, all he did know was that he had to get away!

The billionaire had no idea where the other Avengers had gone, it had all happened so quickly after all. His brain couldn't take it all in.

He slammed the door of his lab opened and quickly hid behind one of the desks. The lights were off and his breathing began to form a slow rythem again, until the door opened, his breath stopped. The light from the door way lit up most of the room and Tony blinked as he saw the shadow of an ordinary sized man on the wall. Not Thor anyways. The scientist wouldn't take any chance, it could have been another Avenger but it didn't feel right. It didn't settle in his stomach. As soon as the left Tony sighed, relieved.

What was going on here in the Tower? Why could he not stop shaking? What was this thing that threatened the Avengers? Tony ran it threw his head but something was missing, he had to find out what that was or he wouldn't be able to understand any of this.

He waited for a second, listening to his breathing and looking at the dim light the arc reactor formed beneath his AC/DC t-shirt, before standing and heading towards the door. Placing his fingers around the cold steel he gulped before pulling it opened.

Tony looked left and right down the hallway, the same way you would if you were crossing a road. No one could be seen so he moved quickly down the hall going the same way as he came. Tony didn't even think of stopping until the lights switched off. Wide eyed he looked around and reached out for the closest wall, leaning upon it so he wouldn't bang into anything, he took slow steady steps.

Tony stopped again, it could be Loki with his stupid pranks. The billionaire groaned he was so sick of Loki's antics, that if this was his doing he'd punch him until he saw white lights, no matter what Thor said.

He shook his head, he had to assume it was not the God of Mischief that was doing this, besides he had been there with them when all of this had began! Also, Thor said he had finished with them types of things...

Tony frowned.

''Think...'' he mumbled before walking again.

This was truly driving his mad, nothing he thought of fitted, so on his last nerve he decided he'd go find another Avenger. It might take awhile since it was pitch black.. He groaned and continued walking, once again stopping when he heard a giant bang, It sounded far away, then again, this time closer. The next sounded like it was in the room next to him.

Tony's chocolaty brown eyes widened when he heard the door handle twist. He didn't wait around. In a mad scramble, he ran, not even stopping when he almost fell... Just ran...


	2. Maybe this is bad

Steve gasped, he didn't understand what was going on, be it scared him. He wasn't able to move either of his legs. The super human now leaned against the wall completely vulnerable. All he knew was that his legs were bleeding, in fact; he couldn't feel them properly. Now he began to panic only realizing what this could mean.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Everything was black, nothing could be seen. The blonde God sat in the kitchen, happily shoving a cupcake flavored poptart into his could hear nothing, he had no idea where his brother or his fellow Avengers were, all he did was shove ridiculous amounts of poptarts into his over sized mouth...

He stopped, hand gripped a half eaten poptart in mid-air, mouth opened and ready to bite. What stopped him? The large banging he heard the floor, then two more followed.

His forehead creased as he stood up abandoning his beloved poptarts, now determined to investigate.

~xxxx~xxxx~

''You can help me, Loki.'' whispered a voice into the dark haired Gods ear. Loki swiftly turned, but saw no one. Well if their was a person there he wouldn't have seen them, everything was black.

''You are the God-''

Loki turned again getting frustrated now.

''Of Mischief.'' the voice hissed, inches away from his ear, hand roughly gripping his shoulders. Loki gasped and snapped himself away from it, he was unsure of what it was but the God was sure he couldn't give into his temptation.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Clint looked around confused, just seconds ago the Avengers were all together eating, conversing, and now he saw no one. He couldn't help but feel anxious, he heard a faint banging noise, ignoring it he looked out the window after moving the blind. Street lights and head lights flashed on and off could be seen. The archer couldn't hear any beeping from here, but he could guess their was a major horn war going on out there.

''Now, where is everyone?'' he asked himself, he was trying to ignore how uncontrollable the shaking in his legs and hand was. He didn't understand why he was so scared, it's just a weird guy trying to kill all the Avengers, and had them all separated... Okay maybe it was bad, he did find a way to turn off all the lights, not even the switches would work.. Clint this wasn't going to end well.


	3. Voices

Bruce grunted and sat up. Where was he? Just a few minutes ago he was sitting talking to the Avengers, then Tony looked to be panicking and now he couldn't see anything.

He turned when he heard a small grunt. A women! Natasha? Bruce smiled to himself, at least he wasn't alone. The red headed spy sat up shaking.

''Are you okay?'' Bruce asked, upon getting no response he frowned. He moved closer to her, trying not to bang into anything, and put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

''Natasha!'' he said firmly. ''It's okay.''

If he could see, he'd see the small pale women bite her lip nervously and close her eyes.

~xxxx~xxxx~

The billionaire tried to regain composure, but it didn't work. He was now in his own bedroom, he could find it with his eyes closed... Well technically his eyes might as well been closed.

He sat leaning on the side of the bed once again listening to his breathing... It had scared him. His new plan was to sit here! And well, not move until the lights were back on. Sadly he was probably the only one who actually knew how to do that..

''Awww crap...'' he groaned then stood up, he didn't realize how tired he was until now.

~xxxx~xxxx~

The God of Thunder looked around he thought this was where the banging noise had come from. Was he wrong? He didn't think so.

Thor took one more look around figuring nothing was wrong, even thought he couldn't see anything.

With that he walked again, trying to shake the uneasy feeling he had in his guy. He knew he had heard a bang from this floor, maybe he was imagining it.

The God walked down the stairs until he heard a scream. His head turned, startled.

~xxxx~xxxx~

The voice never left his head, although the person who had been whispering to him was long gone by now.

Loki shut his eyes and leaned against a wall only to slide down it, sitting down now he hid his face with his hands.

''Damn...'' he whispered.

Looking up again he saw two red dots in the distance, he blinked... They got closer. He frowned and squinted his eyes until he blinked again, this time they were right in front of him.

His emerald green eyes widened, he felt claws tighten around his ankles and a heavy breath upon his slender, pale cheek. The God couldn't hold it in, he screamed.


	4. Scream

Tony jumped like a rabbit when he heard the scream. It was a man, but there was a lot of them in the tower. The billionaire stood up and cautiously looked around, then headed for the door.

''This will be fun..'' he muttered feeling the shaking sensation craw it's way back into his body.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Steve looked around startled. The scream sounded close by. Shivering, he attempted to stand but due to his legs being un co-operative he fell back down managing to put his hands out in front of him before hitting the ground.

''Crap...'' he breathed a sigh, he wasn't getting out of here any time soon.

~xxxx~xxxx~

It sounded faint, but he heard it, It cause Clint to jump. 'Holy crap!' he thought before making way to the door and slamming it opened leaving the safe, warm room.

If someone screamed it meant there's gonna be trouble.

''Yay.'' he muttered. ''This will be fun.''

~xxxx~xxxx~

Natasha gasped, she and Bruce had ran to the roof. The spy wasn't sure why but she needed air; fresh air.

Bruce was confused... Why had they started running all of a sudden, and was he the only one who heard that scream?

The Scientist followed Natasha concerned. She seemed pretty shaken a few minutes ago, and now they were on the roof... Why?

''Natasha?'' he stepped forward grabbing her wrist. She flinched and turned. Her breath came in short gasps as her hand rose and pointed behind Bruce. No words came from her mouth when it dropped opened.

Bruce frowned and turned, to see... Nothing, he turned back to face the spy. ''What?'' he asked growing even more concerned.

~xxxx~xxxx~

He sprinted down the circular stairs. It had to be Loki, Thor knew it sounded like him! Was his brother in trouble?

Thor stopped, he was panting as if he had just ran a marathon. His gaze never settled, he couldn't see anything but he hear deep breaths.

''Loki?'' he asked taking a cautious step forward.

The breaths stopped when he spoke.

''Brother, where are you?'' Thor spoke again.

''Th... Thor..'' a small voice whimpered.

Thor looked around still unable to see, so he made way to the window and pulled the blinds.

The moonlight from outside illuminated most of the office room.

His deep blue eyes once again scanned the room, and stopped upon seeing the shivering form in the top left corner.

''Loki!'' he frowned upon seeing him in such a state and stepped forward. The God placed a delicate hand on his brothers shoulder and spoke softly.

''What has happened here?''

_A/N_

What do you guys think?


	5. They will regret this

They'll regret this

Tony was almost at the top floor where the power switches were; who's bright idea was it to put them up there? Probably his...

He had not found any of the other Avenger's on the way up, so either they were gone or they were well hidden.

He was walking up the stairs to the control room now, his stomach knotted, why? He had been up here a million times. Maybe it was because he couldn't see a thing this time. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread, that there was going to be something that didn't want him around.

'Screw them,' he thought. 'this is my- No, this is the Avenger's home! They'll regret messing with us!'

With that he quickly walked up the stairs.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Steve's breath stopped when he heard a muffled voice. It sounded like Thor. Was he the one who screamed? Unlikely... He had to try and get help, but yelling or making a loud noise could easily attract an unwanted guest. Eventually he decided, 'this can't get much worst. So he grabbed hold of something close by, cold and sticky, it sort of felt like metal. Then he slammed it against the ground, letting a ruckus echo through the tower. Either they'd follow the noise or get scared and run away.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Clint sighed, all the noises in the tower were creeping him out. First the banging, then the scream and now another stupid bang. What the hell was going on?

Clint looked around the hallway he had just entered. He thought it would be a good idea if he went to the control room and turned on the lights, maybe he'd meet someone on the way. Since he was on the bottom of the tower it would take awhile to get there without any elevators.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Thor's head turned, what was that? It sounded a few rooms away. The God was curious but he couldn't take Loki somewhere he could more injured, it would be too dangerous for his little brother. He looked back at Loki who was curled in a ball clutching his stomach, shivering. He looked to be in pain.

''Do not worry Loki. I will get us out of here.'' Thor then swiftly took a look around the room and placed his hand on Loki's shoulder again. The shivering God flinched.

''Can you stand?'' Thor asked.

Loki groaned as he slowly shook his head.

Thor frowned and glanced around once again.

''Relax brother, I will carry you.'' with that Thor quickly picked him up and lifted him. Soon Loki was in Thor's arms, bridal style.

The God tried to open the door awkwardly until Loki extended his arm and turned the handle, pulling it opened. Thor smiled and walked through the door still unable to see well.

''Well then, where should we go?'' Thor asked himself, then his felt his hand getting strangely wet. From Loki? He was bleeding?!

''Brother!'' Thor gasped then looked down at Loki's closed eyes. His own widened.

''Odin's beard!'' he muttered as he tried to think of something he could do.


	6. Nightmares

Natasha's face was completely white. It worried Bruce, what did she just point at, why was she now sitting on the ground, hands either side of her head, rocking back and fort.

The scientist placed his hand on her wrist.

''Natasha, it's okay. You can tell me what's wrong.''

''You can't see it. You can't hear it.'' she looked up, he eyes wide.

''See what? Hear what? Natasha, I can help if you tell me what's wrong.'' he stepped forward, she moved away, Bruce no longer held her wrist.

''I am not Natasha...''

''Huh?''

~xxxx~xxxx~

Tony's eyes scanned the room. He had no idea if someone, or something was in there but he had to move, he had to figure out where everything was so he could turn on the lights so everyone in the tower could see again.

He frowned as he took out his phone, it had no signal but it helped him see.

He opened the small door to the control box, everything was switched off. Figures... So Tony switched them all back on. Soon a flicjer of light and then a steady light. Tony grinned, until he heard it again... The banging, but it was everywhere this time. Tony's eyes were all over the place trying to find the source.

Gulping he cam to a conclusion.. The vent! His stomach once again knotted and closed the small door and ran out of the control room.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Clint stopped instantly when the lights turned on, did this mean he had traveled all the way up here, from the second floor, to be beat to his destination? Or was there another Avenger close by? The archer then began sprinting up the staris. He smiled when he stopped, he couldn't have been paired with anyone better than Iron Man himself.

''Yo Tony.'' he smirked.

''Hey Bird Brain.'' Tony panted looking startled as hell.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Steve quickly looked at the ceiling when the lights came on. He was on a stair case, no memory of how he got there.

Then his deep blue eyes traveled down to his legs, blue jeans shreaded at the bottom, claw marks all over the flesh and a pool of blood already formed.

The Soldier gasped.

''Holy crap..'' he uttered

~xxxx~xxxx~

''Brother.'' Thor muttered, he was kneeling next to Loki who lay on a desk he had found.

The lights flickered on, it didn't catch his attention, he was concentrated on one thing, and one thing only; Loki.

The God of Mischief was extremely beaten up.

''Help!''

Thor heard.

''H- Help me!''

Thor frowned.

''Steve?'' Thor looked around. ''Where are you?''

The blonde turned again when he heard Loki grunt. He placed a hand on his shoulder.

''It's okay Thor... I can heal myself,'' he coughed. ''Go.. Find Steve.''

Thor frowned.

''I cannot just leave you Brother.''

~xxxx~xxxx~

Tony was alone as he opened the door to the stair well.

''Steve, you around?'' he called out, smiling as he heard the echo of his own voice.

''Tony?'' Steve sounded sort of confused.

''I came to find you.'' The billionaire ran up the stairs until he saw the Soldier.

''Jesus! What the hell happened to you?'' he asked as he looked at the other mans legs.

''I'm not sure..'' he muttered. ''I can't get up..''

''I'll help... Unless you wanna stay here?''

~xxxx~xxxx~

''Am I glad to see you.'' Clint moved forward to Tony. ''You turned on the lights right?''

Tony nodded.

''Now, we have to get out of here.'' Tony swiftly walked pass Clint grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the stairs.

''Do you have any idea what's going on?'' Clint asked as they basically sprinted down the stairs.

''Not a clue.''

~xxxx~xxxx~

The red head was pointing a gun at the scientist.

''Natasha... What's going on?''

''I'm not Natasha,'' she walked forward gun pointed at her chest. ''I'm your worsr nightmare...'' she hissed her words. Bruce blinked and looked back at 'his worst nightmare' ... It was no longer Natasha. It was Thor?

''What?'' Bruce gasped, his eyes wide.

''I'm your worst nightmare!'' with that Bruce felt a fist in his face.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Thor looked around again he could heard Tony now.

''Friends!'' he called. ''We are here!''

Thor turned his head back to Loki, his hair swishing as he did so. The God of Mischief had his hand on his stomach, his forehead creased, eyebrows furrowed.

~xxxx~xxxx~

''Was that Thor?'' Steve asked as Tony tried to get him standing.

The scientist rose a brow and looked around.

''I didn't hear anything.''

''We are here!'' echoed the stair case.

''There is is again!'' Steve frowned. ''We have to help him.''

''Look Steve, I'm telling you, there's nothing there, Thor isn't around.''

''But I heard him earlied too.''

''I think you've lost too much blood. C'mon.'' With a pull Steve was standing. The Soldier groaned in pain and almost lost power, but Tony kept him steady.

''This shouldn't take too long...'' Tony hissed.

''What?''

''Nothing, nothing...''


	7. No help wanted

''Where are we going?'' Clint asked as he tried to match Tony's pace. He failed and decided to be dragged around like a rag doll... It was easier.

''Some where safe I hope,''

Clint sighed, so far Tony wasn't making much sense.

''Or they'll come for us. Do you wanna know what they'll do to us?'' Tony halted making Clint walk past him but he was quickly dragged back.

Tony's eyes were firm but his grasp on the archers wrist waas shaky and weak. It confused Clint, Tony was never really scared, he'd usually just laugh everything off. But this was different.

''No... Tony, what will they do?'' Clint asked then waited for an answer.

''I dunno.'' Tony snapped quickly with a shrug. Clint angled his head, his mouth open to say something when he heard the metal door open and then slam shut. The noise echoed around the circular stair case.

Tony's chocolate eyes widened as he jumped. Clint gasped, his breathing then hitched in his was silent until they heard a loud screeching. They didn't move until it sounded about two cases up. Clint was practically frozen, it was Tony who ended up dragging the agent.

Then there was another slam.. This one from below. Tony looked over the railing and frowned, squinting his eyes. It was a strange naked, white thing plastered into the ground. A quick puddle of blood formed around it.

Tony turned his head around to look up and saw four more of the white things falling. Deciding that he liked his head connected to his neck he moved away from the railings, only to see the four creatures fall tot here dooms in front of him. The billionaire cringed when he heard the splats below. It took him a second to collect himself before dragging the zoned out archer down the stairs again.

~xxxx~xxxx~

Thor smirked as he picked up Bruce's motionless body and flung it over his shoulder.

''This will not take long.'' 'Thor' boomed as he made way for the door.

~xxxx~xxxx~

''I wonder if they heard me..'' Thor frowned and looked back to Loki. ''Brother, are you well?''

Loki nodded quickly. ''I'm fine.'' he mumbled shaking slightly. ''Help me up.''

Thor quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him up. The God of Mischief was unbalanced at first but Thor tried to help, but he was rewarded with Loki slapping his hand away and a childish.

''I said I was fine...''

Thor looked a little hurt but then nodded.

''I am sorry brother.'' The God of Thunder frowned. ''We should go this way.'' he pointed toward the way he had heard Steve. Loki nodded and took a quick step forward. He fell almost immediately, his left knee hitting the ground. The blonde went to help but Loki held his hand out, acting as a stop sign.

''I do not need you.'' he hissed.

Thor gave an irritated sigh as he looked down at this younger brother making an attempt to stand. After a few more seconds he could no longer stand it.

''Brother, '' he said as he walked forward to help him up. ''allow me to help.''

His hand was once again hit away.

''Brother!'' Thor whined getting more and more irritated by the second.

Loki's eyes flashed up at him, his emeralds seeming fragile and scared, yet he was unwilling to accept his help...

''I already told you; I. Don't. Need. You.'' He snarled. His eyes stayed focused on Thor's blue gaze. ''Just get out of here... Leave!'' Loki yelled viciously.

The blonde God took a step backwards, seeming slightly shocked that he was yelled at. Eventually he shock his head.

''I refuse to leave you, I care not if you accept my help or not, I am giving it either way.'' Thor's serious voice make Loki freeze. ''I will just have to carry you again.''

_A/N_

Sorry that took so long and sorry I write such short chapters. I blame school.

Please read and review, I would like to know if I should bother continuing.


End file.
